


A Fear Of Falling

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (again) lol, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Familial Affection, Fluff, Found Family, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Olympics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri's stuffed tiger is very important, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Yuri’s first Olympics loom over his head and he is a little more worried than he would like to admit.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 23
Kudos: 343





	A Fear Of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in a week?? WHo IS she?? Uhh I’m definitely still struggling to make content but I feel so bad about being less active so I whipped this together really quick today so I hope you guys enjoy it even if it isn’t the best. This was a requested fic and I really liked the idea so I gave it a shot! I didn’t make it too angsty because I’m not one for heavy angst (at least not with this series lol) so it’s more along the lines of hurt/comfort. But I hope that y’all like it! If you enjoy the fic please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot to me! 
> 
> Check out the links on my profile for information and resources about the Black Lives Matter movement.

The ice is cold and unforgiving. It cuts hands and scrapes knees and can break a body if a fall is nasty enough. Yuri prides himself on hardly ever falling, and not once has he fallen in competition, not even when he was still competing in the junior vision. But there was one brief period of time in Yuri’s life where he fell a lot, over and over again. Yuri’s growth spurt had hit him with full force towards the tail end of his senior debut season, causing him to take some time off the ice over the summer and the beginning of the following season. Yuri had to essentially relearn how to skate in his much taller form with his new centre of gravity and much longer limbs making it impossible to land the same jumps he had been able to mere months before. But once he was done, for the most part had grown into his much taller body, Yuri was determined to never fall that frequently ever again. The blonde barely falls once he gets the hang of skating again so even if he wobbles and shakes on the landing, he makes sure that his hands don’t hit the ice.

The winter olympics are approaching fast, coming up in only a few short weeks. It will be Yuri’s first time attending and while he knows his programs are solid and is confident in his abilities, a certain fear continues to crop up in his mind. Yuri is afraid of falling, of missing the landing to a quad and tumbling onto the ice in front of a huge audience and for the whole world to see. Yuri has of course skated at the Grand Prix Final multiple times at this point, and at Nationals and Europeans and many other ice skating competitions over his career. But the olympics are the olympics, they’re bigger than any other competition Yuri has ever competed in and it’s daunting to say the least. Falling is much more than just falling to Yuri. Falling can be the difference between gold and not placing at all. For so long Yuri had equated falling with failure and it is still a hard connotation to shake from his mind.

When he was younger he supported himself and his grandfather almost solely on his competition winnings. His grandfather had had a pension, but Yuri’s mother had passed when he was young and had left many debts unpaid. What little Nikolai had been able to spare had gone into Yuri’s skating, his blades and his costumes and coaching fees. Of course when Yuuri and Viktor adopted him, Viktor insisted everything would be taken care of. Yuri’s late mother’s debts were paid and all the money that Yuri had made was put away safely, divided into a savings account and set aside for university. Yuri was taken care of now and while of course he had an innate drive to win, there was still a lingering phantom pressure in the back of his mind that made him anxious.

Falling, losing, means letting people down. As a young teen Yuri had projected the image of a punk who didn’t care about what other people thought when what he was really desperate for was praise. But he had quickly learned that praise was something he could earn and so he pushed and pushed himself to be the best skater he could be. All he wanted was to be told that he was _good_.

He stands in the middle of the rink and the sound around him is deafening. The crowd is screaming in some language or a mix of many that Yuri cannot decipher. He can’t hear the loud shouts of “ganbatte!” or “davai!” that he always hears his parents yell from the boards. He whips his head around, trying to scan the crowd for the warm faces of Yuuri and Viktor but he can’t spot them. In fact, he doesn’t recognize anybody. The rink looks familiar in a way that he cannot place and suddenly the music that is playing over the loudspeakers is completely foreign to him. This isn’t his program music. Yuri’s eyes go wide at the realization and he wants to shout and protest but his body begins to move on its own.

His arms reach out and his legs move and suddenly he is skating a routine that he has never skated before. It isn’t one of his and he can’t place it as either one of Yuuri’s or Viktor’s routines that he can remember. He isn’t even really aware of his movements, it is like his mind can’t even figure out how his body is moving in space. His body feels cold, so cold. The chill of the rink seeps right through his costume as if he isn’t wearing anything at all. As Yuri’s feet move him through a step sequence he does not know, he looks down at his body and the costume he is wearing which, like the routine and the rink, is unfamiliar to him.

Suddenly Yuri can feel his body again as the numbness that was there vanishes. Instead of just cold, his limbs feel heavy like they’ve been filled with sand. The familiar cold rush of air that Yuri feels when he jumps is too bitter and suddenly the terrifying sensation of falling consumes his body. He hits the ice with a sickening thud and it feels like his body has gone rigid. His ears ring and the loud rumbling of the crowd is no longer audible. What sounds like television static begins to crackle in his ears and it grows louder and louder as Yuri stares up at the blank grey ceiling of the rink.

He tries to roll over and get back up but his body won’t cooperate with him. Instead he is stuck flat on his back as if his limbs have been frozen into the ice. He manages to tilt his head back and notices that the crowd that had once filled the stands has vanished and at the far end of the rink is the podium, and it’s full. There is a body on each platform but the faces are blurry. Yuri can’t recognize the costumes or the postures or anything and everything is upside down as he looks at them from where he is lying flat on his back. He sees a flare of light hit the gold medal that hangs around the neck of the person at the top of the podium and the sudden flash hurts his eyes. He winces, _it’s so cold_.

Yuri startles awake with a gasp. He sits up in his bed quickly and his chest heaving so forcefully that it almost hurts. He pants hard, trying to force oxygen down into his lungs. He looks around and through the darkness can recognize his surroundings as his own bedroom. He’s in his own bed, his purple duvet pooled around his waist and his eyes blink at the soft glow of the string lights hung over his window. He runs his hands through his long hair, pushing it out of his face from where his bangs had stuck to his forehead. Yuri pats around his bed for his stuffed tiger and squeezes it close to his chest, burying his face into the worn orange fabric. He takes a shaky breath in, pressing his nose against the stuffed toy and inhaling the calming scent of his parents. The scent isn’t too strong anymore since it’s been a few days since Yuri had asked them to rescent the toy. There is a heavy lump in his throat that he tries to swallow. His face feels hot like he’s just done a grueling run through of one of his programs. He takes a few more shaky breaths before he throws his comforter off. Without thinking, his feet march him right to his parents room.

The blonde forgoes knocking, knowing that it’s the middle of the night and Yuuri and Viktor have grown used to Yuri’s occasional presence in their bed. He clutches his stuffed tiger in one hand and quietly pushes the door open with the other. LIke most nights, Yuuri and Viktor have left their bedroom door slightly ajar. Yuri doesn’t sleep in their room nearly as often as he did when he first moved in with the couple, but they still keep the door to the master bedroom unlocked just in case their pup ever needs anything.

Yuri pads over to the bed, following the familiar and comforting scents of his parents. He walks around to Yuuri’s side of the bed and slips in under the covers. He wiggles his body close against his dam’s, seeking out the older omega’s warmth. Yuri nuzzles his face against Yuuri’s chest and tucks his stuffed tiger under his head like a pillow.

“Yu-chan?” Yuuri mumbles as he begins to stir, his instincts awakening him at the sudden presence of his pup. The Japanese man’s eyes blinked open and went wide when he smelled the slightly sour scent of distress on his pup.

“Are you alright, Yura?” he coos softly, bringing a hand up to card through the teen’s long hair.

“Bad dream,” Yuri mumbles.

Yuuri lets out a sigh. He has dealt with Yuri’s nightmares before. They aren’t as frequent as they used to be, with Yuri crawling into his parents bed most nights the few weeks after his grandfather passed away. Yuuri remembers staying up with his pup, rocking and comforting him as they shook and sniffled, never saying much about what he had dreamt of. But every night without hesitation, Yuuri would scoop the teen into his arms and hold him for as long as Yuri needed to be held. Some nights Viktor would sleep through it, other nights he too would wake up and offer what he could to comfort Yuri as well. Yuuri would pet his hair and Viktor would rub his back and they would scent their pup until Yuri’s eyelids once again drooped heavy with sleep.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri whispers, not really expecting a response.

Yuri takes a deep breath and then in the tiniest voice replies, “the olympics.”

Yuuri pulls back just enough to look down at the teen in his arms. Yuri doesn’t look up to meet his dam’s eyes and instead keeps his face pressed against the warmth of Yuuri’s chest. The Japanese man squeezes his son affectionately, wrapping him up in his arms.

“Are you nervous?” Yuuri asks.

Yuri twists his fingers into the fabric of his dam’s pajama shirt and sighs. “I’m afraid I’m going to fall,” he admits.

“Oh Yu-chan,” Yuuri starts. “You’re an amazing skater. Even if you fall, it’ll be okay. I know you’ll get back up again, you always do. And your sire and I will be right there with you. If you need to be picked up, we’ll pick you up. No one in this family falls alone, okay? None of us skate alone either, you know that Yura.” Yuuri tilts his head down and nuzzles against the crown of Yuri’s head, scenting the boy gently.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay…” Yuri croaks, tightening his grip on Yuuri’s shirt.

“Come here,” Yuuri says as he gathers the blonde up into his arms.

The older omega rolls over so that Yuri is now sandwiched between himself and Viktor who is still sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed flat on his back. And although the older Russian is asleep, his inner alpha stirs at the presence of his pup. He rolls over onto his side and stretches his arms out, unconsciously offering his son a safe haven. Yuri snuggles in against his sire, breathing in Viktor’s familiar and settling scent. Yuuri tucks Yuri’s tiger stuffed animal back under his head and scoots in close which effectively cocoons the blonde between his parents.

“There we go. Feel better?” Yuuri asks as he continues to scent his pup gently.

“Mhmm,” Yuri hums, comforted by the warm bodies on either side of him. He finds rest soon after that, lulled to sleep by Yuuri’s gentle humming and Viktor’s arms around him. A part of him does still worry about falling, but he doesn’t worry about getting back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you would like to see next from the podium family or if you have any other requests for other content! Comment down below or get ahold of me on one of my socials linked on my profile!  
> *Please see series notes before submitting a request, thank you!


End file.
